


Твоих мерцаний переливы

by Alnaira



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она снова Тесса Грей, и ей нужно с этим жить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твоих мерцаний переливы

Когда Третий Рейх капитулировал, Тесса вышла из их с Магнусом квартиры и села на поезд. Миряне её не замечали. Они были такие счастливые и печальные, что у Тессы сжималось в груди. Нижний Мир тоже воевал, хоть и по-другому. В письмах от Мэтью были намеки, что Берлинский Институт собрались на время расформировать.

Порталы плохо ей удавались. В Лионе Тесса наняла проводника-оборотня, он провез её через границу и дальше в Швейцарию и Австрию. Так она очутилась в Вене и решила остановиться; победа праздновала свой первый — семидневный — день рождения. Немецкий Тессы был ужасным. Она почти ни с кем не разговаривала, только слушала, ловя отдельные слова, острые и фарфоровые. 

Одним таким вечером Тесса шла мимо ресторана. Из автомобиля, приняв руку вульгарно одетого толстяка, по виду американца, вышла молодая женщина. Её локоны тонули в размытом золотом свете. Тесса, нервически оживившись, узнала эти волосы, изгиб шеи и тонкий профиль. Она была столь же непростительно красива и одевалась по последней моде, как и шестьдесят лет назад.

Повернувшись, Камилла Белькур посмотрела ей прямо в глаза.

Должно быть, она страшно скучала в обществе толстяка, потому узнала Тессу. Блеснула алая улыбка.

— Какой чудный сюрприз! Не ожидала встретить тебя здесь, моя дорогая, — сказала по-французски Камилла и протянула обнаженную, без колец и браслетов руку.   
— Я была в Париже с нашим общим другом, — подыграла Тесса. Черт побери, а почему бы и нет. — Но я порядком устала от Франции. В Вене спокойнее.

Она представила себя Джессаминой, что пережила восемнадцатилетие, беспечной и великолепной. Память была сильнее любой её вещи.

Толстяк оказался забыт. Камилла едва приметно сжала губы, услышав про общего друга, и спросила:  
— Как тебя теперь зовут?   
— Тесса Грей. Называй так и больше не ошибешься.  
— Ах, как славно. Твой муж мне никогда не нравился, — Камилла тронула толстяка за руку. — Я передумала ужинать. Мы едем на вечеринку. Ты, конечно, со мной, дорогая.

Тессе было в удовольствие думать, как ужасает Камиллу её пережившее оккупацию платье. Мельком улыбнувшись толстяку, она села в автомобиль. Ей стало ужасно весело.

— Куда мы едем?  
— К Моргенштернам.  
— Что? — Тесса рассмеялась, покачав головой. — Они пригласили…  
— Вампира? О да, — Камилла откинулась на спинку сиденья. — Все дети обожают перечить родителям. 

Автомобиль свернул к изящно слепленному особняку. Признаться, от Моргенштернов Тесса скорее ожидала замка времен первых Габсбургов. Толстяк покорно остался в салоне. Без Камиллы опасность ему пока не грозила. Их встретила синеволосая, на голову выше Тессы фэйри и проводила внутрь. Камилла немедленно взяла шампанское и кровяной шербет. Отпив из своего бокала, Тесса оглядела зал — все это неприятно напомнило ей маскарад Лайтвуда, но демонов она не заметила. Как, впрочем, и Сумеречных Охотников, кроме хозяев вечеринки, похожих, точно близнецы.

Никто здесь не знал Терезу Эрондейл. Она состарилась и почила в бозе, окруженная детьми и внуками. У Тессы Грей еще не было репутации. Магнус хохотал бы до колик, увидев её сейчас. Тесса выпила еще и стала думать, как оттенок шампанского сочетается с волосами Камиллы. Нити розового жемчуга прелестно обвивали её шею. Тессе вдруг непременно захотелось узнать, курит ли она и встречалась ли с доктором Фрейдом или, может, с молодым Гитлером. Смех Камиллы был мелодичным и безжалостным. 

— Пойдем, Тесса Грей, — она заговорщицки улыбнулась. — Мне сказали, у них чудесная оранжерея.

Вероятно, она и в самом деле была замечательная. Тесса совершенно не разбиралась в растениях. Захваченная бутылка шампанского приятно холодила пальцы. Как же она возмутительно напилась; ей чудился знакомый привкус дурмана фэйри. Голова стала приятно тяжелой. Тесса вытянулась на танкетке и не удивилась руке Камиллы на своей щеке. 

— Когда-то у меня было твое лицо, — пробормотала Тесса.   
— О, я помню.

Вблизи губы Камиллы были темно-вишневыми. Она лениво поцеловала Тессу, гладя её под юбкой. Пустая бутылка опрокинулась и звякнула. С удивительной ловкостью Тесса стащила платье через голову. Под ним на ней были довоенные шелковые чулки. Камилла их тоже заметила и, очертив линию на бедре, прижалась к ней ртом. Тесса успела подумать, что случится, реши Камилла вонзить клыки в артерию. Потом она выдохнула, вцепившись в край танкетки.

Камилла пробовала её как свой шербет. Высоко уложенные локоны щекотали ноги сквозь чулки. Напротив танкетки было зеркало, Тесса, задыхаясь, видела, как мерно поднимается и опускается Камилла, её спину в белой сатиновой скорлупе. Из безупречной прически не выбилось и волоска. Камилла вошла в Тессу пальцами и в несколько быстрых движений заставила её стонать в собственную ладонь. Она отстранилась, и Тесса увидела себя — раскрытую, красную и мокрую. 

— Было занятно наблюдать за своей же копией, — светски произнесла Камилла, разглаживая подол платья. — Крайне любопытно и даже волнующе.

Тесса не смогла прикусить язык. 

— Возможно, ты её еще увидишь, — и добавила: — дорогая.


End file.
